Just Like Breathing
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: The war has ended and Andromeda Tonks is having a hard time breathing. It's her daughter's wedding day and she could't be any happier.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. NOT NOW, NOT EVER.**

**Prompt: Breathing**

**Character: Andromeda Tonks**

**Theme: Wedding Day**

Andromeda was pacing back and forth.

She was trying to catch her breath.

Weddings always made her nervous.

She remembered her own wedding day with Ted Tonks.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Andromeda, place take a seat. You're going to ruin your make up." Her hair dresser said._

"_I wonder if Ted really wants to go on with it. He might have second thoughts." She said._

"_Ted loves you more than life itself. Don't worry."_

_End of LASHBACK_

Until now, Andromeda still felt the nervousness she felt that day.

"Mother, please calm down. You're making me worry." Nymphadora told her mother.

Andromeda looked at her and tried to smile.

"I am so sorry dear. I just can't help it. You know how nervous I get during weddings. I just can't believe my little girl is grown up now and is finally getting married." There were tears in her eyes.

Tonks sat next to her mother and hugged her tight.

"I know mother. It seems like a dream. The war is over and Remus and I are finally getting married. I know you're happy for me and I will always love you even if I have my own family now."She promised her crying mom.

When Ted came into the bride's room, both women turned to watch him walk towards them.

Ted chuckled softly when he saw the tears that were falling from the eyes of his wife.

"I see you both have been talking. You dear, your mother was so nervous on our wedding day that she actually forgot how to breathe while walking down the aisle. Because of that, she fainted and the wedding was stalked for an hour." Ted said and laughed.

Nymphadora smiled at her mother, "Let's all breathe, shall we. I don't want my mother fainting down the aisle as you both give me to Remus." She teased. Her father laughed with her.

"Go ahead and laugh. It's not easy for a mother to let go of her precious daughter." She pouted as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I know that very well. And I am very thankful that I still have you both with me." She gave them both a hug.

This made Andromeda cry again and Ted held his wife lovingly.

"Doesn't this remind you of the hard time we went through?" he asked her.

Andromeda stood up and walked to the window, looking out at the garden where people were coming in and finding their seats.

"Yes, I remember it like it was yesterday. Both my parents had already disowned me when I told them that I was going to marry you."

"And because of that, I grew to love you even more. You fought for our love despite the fact that your parents said no."

"I love you Ted. Always have, and I will probably always will."

"I love you too, Andromeda. Now until forever."

He kissed his wife's forehead and she embraced him.

Nymphadora watched as her parents showed her love that has been Through Hell and Heaven.

She thought of her love for Remus and nodded to herself.

"_Yes, our love is just like theirs. Definitely."_ She thought and smiled to herself.

A knock on the door made all three turned to the door.

Hermione slowly peaked in and smiled.

"Tonks, you love absolutely wonderful" she gave the Auror a hug.

"Everyone is there. Almost time for the bride to come down." She said and left the room.

Because of this, Andromeda was panting again and both Ted and Nymphadora laughed as they tried to get her to remember their breathing exercises.

Ted held Andromeda like she was something breakable.

Outside, Remus had pulled his soon to be parents in law aside for a heart to heart talk.

"Ted, Andromeda. I would just like to talk for everything you have done for me and Tonks. I know that everyone is just beginning to recover from the war and that it might look selfish of us to push through with our wedding plans and-"

Andromeda held up her hand to silence him.

"Remus, you cannot be selfish even if you try. You and my daughter have every right to do what you want. It's about time we all be happy and move on. It might sound hard but we all are trying our best. Just promise me that you will never leave our daughter. And if you do, bring her back to us." Though she knew that Remus would not do such a thing, she reminded him still.

Remus nodded and went to stand next to Harry and Ron up by the altar.

The wedding song began and Ted felt his wife's breathing hitch up again.

"Andromeda, remember to breathe this time. This is our daughter's wedding day." Ted whispered in her ear.

"I know, Ted. It's just that I am proud to have married you and have a child like Nymphadora. You and our little girl are my greatest treasure in life. If I ever lost you both; it will be like having no air to breathe." Andromeda told him.

Nymphadora came down the stairs and looked very beautiful despite the wounds and scars that the war gave her.

"Mother, Father, it's time." She said as she inhaled and exhaled deep.

Ted went to her right side as Andromeda stood by the left.

"Mother, I love you and Father so much. I know you know this but I just want to tell you." She gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"I know, honey. I love you too." The doors opened and they began to walk down the aisle.

"Andromeda, remember to breathe." Ted whispered.

Nymphadora giggled and saw her mother smile.

"I know, breathing can be easy now. I have seen my daughter happy and is going to have a family of her own. A mother's dream."

They reached the end of the aisle and Remus took Tonks to the altar.

Andromeda smiled, breathing in her daughter's happy ever after.

**A/N: Do Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms please… ^_^**


End file.
